<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off My Chest by Faetori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964146">Off My Chest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori'>Faetori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Polyamory, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Tsukki gets top surgery, top surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is finally getting top surgery, and he has his three boyfriends there to support him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off My Chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to Fae projecting on their favorite characters cuz I can't wait to one day get top surgery! </p>
<p>I've had several surgeries so I wrote from my experience, but left out a lot of medical jargon because I'm sleep deprived and don't trust myself not to mess it all up lmao </p>
<p>Also this is far from my best work but.  Take it.  </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima looked at himself in the mirror, trying to hide his grin even though he was alone. He was excited.  </p>
<p>He took out his gauges as well as the other piercings in his ears, putting them in a container on a shelf above the sink for safe keeping.  He then proceeded to get dressed, making a face once he had his sports bra on, but reveled in the fact that this was the last time he would ever have to wear a bra, or anything of the sort ever again.  </p>
<p>He had been told that he should wear something comfortable to the hospital, and even though he had said that his binder was comfortable, Akaashi had insisted that he wear a sports bra instead.  He finished getting dressed, donned in sweat pants and one of Bokuto’s old Fukurodani t-shirts.  He stepped out of the bathroom, making a face when he realized all three of his boyfriends were watching him, all with varying grins on their faces.  He unconsciously crossed his arms in front of his chest, not used to wearing a bra. </p>
<p>They had all seen him with a sports bra on before of course (and many times without one, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind), but he still got self-conscious.  He had always been rather flat chested, and going on T three years ago had only helped with that, but they were still noticeable to him.  </p>
<p>Bokuto, of course, was the first to break the silence.  </p>
<p>“Are you ready to really get something off your chest, Tsukki?” </p>
<p>All three men groaned at that, having grown tired of that joke.  It had been funny the first or second time, but Bokuto had decided it was his new favorite joke.  </p>
<p>“Kou,” groaned Akaashi, “Enough.  I’m sure Kei already has enough on his mind; he doesn’t need your dumb commentary too.” </p>
<p>Bokuto deflated slightly at that, but perked back up when Akaashi pressed a kiss to his cheek.  </p>
<p>“Alright, Moonshine.”  Kuroo stood up, grabbing Kei’s old school backpack.  “I know it's an outpatient surgery, but I packed your computer and a book for you in case you have to stay longer.” </p>
<p>Tsukishima gave a small smile, walking over and giving Kuroo a small kiss.  </p>
<p>“Thank you, Tetsu.” </p>
<p>Akaashi stood up, smoothing out barely-there wrinkles in his clothes.  </p>
<p>“Are you ready to go, Kei?  Did you make sure not to eat or drink anything since dinner?” </p>
<p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes good-naturedly before nodding.  </p>
<p>“Alright, then.  Let’s go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to the surgery center was uneventful, and soon enough the four of them were back in a room talking with a nurse.  They went through his extensive medical history, took his vitals, and put in an IV.  Before he knew it, he was saying goodbye to his boyfriends, ready to go to the OR.  </p>
<p>Kuroo kissed his forehead, taking his glasses from him when he pulled back.  </p>
<p>“You’re gonna do great, Moonshine.” </p>
<p>Akaashi joined them, Bokuto not far behind.  </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine, Kei.  We’ll be waiting here when you’re done.” </p>
<p>Bokuto swept him up into a tight hug, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.  </p>
<p>“We love you, Tsukki!  When we get back home, you can have all the strawberry shortcake you could ever want!!!  And I’ll even throw in a pink drink if you want!” </p>
<p>Kei hid his watery smile in Bokuto’s shoulder, pulling back after a moment.  </p>
<p>“I-I’ll see you guys in a bit.  Don’t even think about recording me afterward.” </p>
<p>Kuroo gave him a mischievous smirk which didn't make him feel any better, and he followed the nurse toward the operating room.  </p>
<p>“Close friends?” </p>
<p>Tsukishima tried not to roll his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.  </p>
<p>“Something like that.” </p>
<p>The nurse smiled and opened the door, allowing Tsukishima to walk into the pristine white room.  He followed all of their directions, climbing onto the table and letting them maneuver him around how they needed to. </p>
<p>They explained the procedure one more time before slipping on a mask over his nose and mouth, and suddenly felt himself going under.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Tsukishima noticed upon waking up is soft voices.  He let out a small groan, opening his eyes and seeing a blurry figure standing over him next to where he was laying.  </p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukishima-san.  You’re in the recovery room.  You just had surgery.  How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>Kei groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, trying to think through the fog of the anesthesia.  </p>
<p>“Uh… I’m thirsty.  My throat feels weird.” </p>
<p>The nurse nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>“That would be from the breathing tube you had during surgery.  Unfortunately I can’t give you any water just yet until you’re ready to go back to your own room.  It probably won’t be too long, but we want to make sure you’re okay first.” </p>
<p>Tsukishima felt himself make a face, but nodded nonetheless.  </p>
<p>He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, but soon enough they were wheeling him back to the room he started in.  He almost felt like he was flying instead of being wheeled down the hall.  His head felt full of cotton and he was a bit dizzy.  </p>
<p>The nurse opened the door, pushing his bed inside.  Kuroo and Akaashi both looked up from what they were doing, the former elbowing Bokuto to wake up him.  The third startled awake, snorting slightly before grinning ear to ear.  </p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukki’s back!” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” huffed Kuroo, “we know, Bo.” </p>
<p>Kei could feel himself starting to drift off again, and fought sleep as much as he could.  The nurse started filling in his boyfriends on how the surgery went, and he tried his best to pay attention but couldn’t get his ears and brain to cooperate.  Eventually the nurse left, leaving him alone with the three other men.  </p>
<p>Akaashi stood up, grabbing Tsukishima’s glasses and putting them on for him before running a hand through his short blond hair.  </p>
<p>“You look tired, Tsukki,” exclaimed Bokuto.  </p>
<p>Kei nodded, looking up at Akaashi, clearing his throat before speaking.  </p>
<p>“Keiji, can I have water?” </p>
<p>Akaashi leaned forward and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. </p>
<p>“I’ll go ask.” </p>
<p>He quickly left the room, looking for his nurse.  Kuroo came and took his place, continuing to play with his hair.  </p>
<p>“Your hair’s getting long, Moonshine.  I bet your throat hurts from that breathing tube, huh?” </p>
<p>Kei nodded, letting his eyes close and leaning into Kuroo’s touch.  </p>
<p>“I’m thirsty.” </p>
<p>“Akaashi’s checking to see if you can get some water right now, so just sit tight.” </p>
<p>“Hey Tsukki,” piped up Bokuto.  “How are you feeling, babe?” </p>
<p>Kei peered around Kuroo slightly, catching a glimpse of Bokuto before relaxing back again. </p>
<p>“I’m… I’m tired.  And thirsty.  My chest hurts a little, but not that badly.” </p>
<p>“Hey hey hey, that’s good!!  I’m glad you’re not in pain!” </p>
<p>Kei nodded, and was saved from further conversation for the moment when the nurse came into the room holding a cup, followed quickly by Akaashi. </p>
<p>“Tsukishima-san, I’m afraid we can’t give you water quite yet, but would you like some ice chips to suck on in the meantime?” </p>
<p>Tsukishima pouted slightly, causing Kuroo to let out a chuckle before telling the nurse that ice chips would be fine before taking the cup and thanking her. </p>
<p>“C’mon, Kei, let’s figure out how to sit up this bed and I’ll feed you ice chips.” </p>
<p>After watching Kuroo struggle to figure out the bed for a bit, Akaashi came over and helped him, slowly setting the bed up a bit so Tsukishima was sitting up a bit, still supported by the back of the bed.  </p>
<p>Kuroo thanked Akaashi with a kiss, grabbing the spoon in the cup and getting a piece of ice, bringing it to Kei’s lips.  </p>
<p>“I’m not a child, Tetsu, I can do it myself.” </p>
<p>“C’mon, Moonshine, you look like you’re about to fall asleep at any moment.  If you fall asleep while holding the cup, you’re only gonna end up covered in ice and pissed.  Also, just let me take care of you for once, alright?” </p>
<p>Tsukishima made a face, but opened his mouth nonetheless, accepting the ice chip.  </p>
<p>After eating a bit of ice, Tsukishima fell back asleep to the sound of his boyfriends talking quietly to each other.  </p>
<p>It felt like no longer than a second later when he woke up to the sound of the door opening, a nurse walking in with paperwork.  </p>
<p>“Alright, Tsukishima-san.  Do you wanna get out of here and go home?” </p>
<p>Kei drowsily nodded, smiling slightly at the idea of going home and laying down in his own bed.  </p>
<p>The nurse went over care instructions with them, Akaashi taking notes on his tablet.  Soon enough, Akaashi was helping him get redressed in his clothes, and then he was being taken outside to their car in a wheelchair by the nurse.  </p>
<p>Bokuto had gone to get the car, waiting on the curb for them.  They carefully got him into the front passenger seat before getting into the car themselves.  </p>
<p>“Tsukki,” started Bokuto, “do you want starbucks still?” </p>
<p>Kei thought about it for a moment before nodding.  He was still a bit nauseous from the anesthesia, but his want for a sweet strawberry drink won that fight.  </p>
<p>Kei happily took the drink when it was handed to him, taking a sip.  Kuroo liked to make fun of him for always getting the pink drink, a strawberry drink with coconut milk, but he loved strawberries more than most people or things, so he always just ignored the man. </p>
<p>Once they got back to the house, they got Tsukishima out of the car and inside, Kuroo and Bokuto on either side supporting him.  Getting up the stairs was a challenge, but it was made easier with Bokuto’s hands on his hips, helping him to each next step.  </p>
<p>He was quickly curled up in bed, and Akaashi brought up a couple ice packs to put on his chest to help with swelling.  </p>
<p>He sipped at his drink, smiling when Akaashi gently laid down beside him, draping an arm around his hips.  Within a couple minutes, they were joined by the other two.  They climbed into bed too, both being careful not to jostle the youngest of them.  </p>
<p>They all quickly fell asleep, happy knowing Tsukishima was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!  </p>
<p>This was beta read by my wonderful partner @strwbrrychimin!  </p>
<p>Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>